Total Drama AUs
by Pretzel-Potato
Summary: And they were just about in love. (Send in prompts, Duncan/Courtney will probably be the most commonly used couple.)
1. Roommates

**AU: **_I think my roommate is hot._

**Pairing: **_Duncan/Courtney_

**Side Pairing(s):** _NA__  
_

**/...\**

Harvard.

The school of her dreams.

Not only did it basically guarantee her a job wherever she wanted, it also guaranteed that she wouldn't run into idiots who thought that a quick romp with the teachers would get them good grades. (Which it normally did, but that's _not_ the point.)

Courtney Perce flashed a smile as she received her schedule and dorm key. Her smile grew when she looked around at her campus, and it grew even more when she went into her dorm. It was neat and orderly and matched her personality perfectly.

Of course, she had a roommate. She hadn't been fast enough to get a single dorm, and seeing as how Courtney rarely got along with girls, she had opted to share a dorm with a male. She didn't see it as a problem, as if worse came to worse, a quick kick to the 'kiwis', as Bridgette called them, would solve that problem.

It always worked before.

**...**

It's three in the morning when she hears the door to her new home click open, half expecting it to be the dean with a police officer telling her her roommate was found murdered in an alleyway.

When she _does_ see her roommate, she _almost_ wishes that were the case.

The first thing she notices, surprisingily, is that he's tall.

A lot taller than her. She wouldn't be surprised if there was whole foot of height difference betweent them.

The next thing she notices, is that he has a mohawk. A bright green mohawk.

Well then.

There goes her belief that she won't be meeting any idiots here.

**...**

The first thing Duncan notices about his dorm is that there's someone else in it.

He had _wanted_ a single room dorm, but apparently, "something came up", because the next thing he knew, he was getting called into the office and being told that he now had a roommate.

A _female_ roommate.

He had groaned, of course. Why wouldn't he? Sure, she could be hot, but chances were, she was gonna be a total bitch, or one of the typical girls who he fucked and left behind.

But he _couldn't _leave her behind, and that was the problem. He had to share a room with this girl, and if she was fuckable, it would make it a huge chore to not flirt with her. He refused to deal with a girl getting attached to him or, God forbid, _him_ getting attached to _her._

He wasn't gonna deal with another break up. Not a chance.

So, he avoided his dorm as long as he could. He went to a bar, hung out with friends, did whatever he could to avoid meeting this hopefully ugly girl.

But he couldn't carry around his suitcase all day, and begrudgingly went to his dorm, praying to all that was holy (and even that which wasn't) that his roommate would be both asleep, and a heavy sleeper.

But of course, Duncan had never been very devout, so he got neither.

**...**

After a moment of hesitation, Courtney stood up and walked in front of him, holding out her hand for him to shake and flashing politician smile number twenty-seven.

"Hello! I'm Courtney Perce, and I'm your new roommate. I trust we'll get along well."

She had recited it perfectly, without breaking character even once. She mentally patted herself on the back for only twitching slightly and thrusting her hand into his space again when his eyes trailed up and down her body, lingering on her breasts.

After she had completed said action, her new roommate, whose name she still didn't know, finally looked at her hand, though he didn't bother to shake it.

"Duncan."

Her smile shrunk slightly as she lowered her hand, hating that she had to look up to _him_.

"Well it's great to meet you! Is there any reason you were so la-"

He pushed past her, walking into what was now his room and throwing his suitcase down, letting out a low groan.

Of _fucking_ course she had to be smokin' hot.

**...**

_**AN:**_

_**/**__wELL._

_THIS WAS FUN TO WRITE._

_I had PLANNED on making it longer, but I kind of like it how it is, haha._

_Anyway, I made this for a few reasons._

_One: To deliver good news._

_Two: To deliver bad news._

_The good news is, I plan on taking prompts. You can make them detailed or simple, nsfw, or fluffy. HOWEVER, what you cannot do is simply send in a one word prompt like 'angst' just send it in a review on __**this story**__ and i'll try my best to do it (not all will be done though)_

_the bad news is that seven days is gonna be on hiatus for a while_

_i had planned on going with my schedule, i really did, but i've honestly just lost inspiration for it _

_i'm not discontinuing it, but i am taking a break from it_


	2. CourtneyxTopher

**AU: **_**Crack Pairing - **__CourtneyxTopher_

**/...\**

The first time she met him, all she could think was 'Chris-wannabe', and he was very quickly sorted into her ever growing list of people not to associate with.

The first time he talked to her, all she could was think was 'narcisstic', and she decided right then to avoid him at all costs.

The first time _she _talked to _him_, she was telling (though he always claimed it was begging) him to vote for Sky, the biggest threat in a game that he seemed to be steadily losing interest in.

The first time she truly acknowledged his existance, Chris had been making fun of him. Something about being a cheap knock off of the original, 'oh so perfect' host. She came to his defense less because she felt bad for him, and more because she simply enjoyed knocking Chris down a notch.

He followed her around after that.

The first time she kissed him, she felt nothing. For her, it was simply a way to distract the enemy, and to gain an alliance. For her, it was just playing the game.

But for him, it was something that he had never felt before. It wasn't pride, which he felt for himself. It wasn't obsession or admiration, which he felt for Chris.

But it was... _something_. It was warm and new and incredibly enticing. He didn't know what it was, but he knew that he wanted more of it. Of the strange, uncomfortably comfortable feeling in his stomach, of the heat in his cheeks.

After that, the only time he left her side was when he absolutely had to.

The first person who acknowledged this was Heather, who very quickly started scheming to get rid of one of them, her main target was Courtney, who was possibly her biggest competetion.

The first time Topher felt true fear was when Courtney was in the bottom two that night.

The first time _he_ kissed _her_, she felt something. But it wasn't the desired effect.

His cheek was definitely warm that night, and the bruise there served as a reminded that Courtney did not like surprises.

The first time she saw him, truly saw him, was when she overheard him arguing with Scott about how the manipulative redhead had lost 'probably the most amazing thing a farm boy like you could ever have'.

He had another bruise that night, but this time, she helped him treat it.

The first time _she_ felt true fear, was when both of them were in the bottom two. There were only five people in the game left, and she was fully expecting to be in the final two.

And though she'd never admit it, she expected him to be there too.

The first time she feels saddness for him, is when she receives the marshmallow, and he is sent home.

The second time they kiss, tears are welling up in her eyes and her arms are wrapped so tightly around him even Chef can't pull her off without help from several interns.

The second time they kiss she feels something.

The next time she saw him, she did a very out of character squeal and threw herself into his arms.

The third time they kiss, she has one arm draped around his shoulders, and the other tightly grasping a briefcase with a million dollars in it.

The third time they kiss, she feels nothing but happiness and love.

_**AN: **_

_**/**__They might be out of character, but Topher didn't get much development, so I was mainly basing this around how Courtney would probably ignore his feelings towards her for majority of the show._


End file.
